


closer to you than myself

by cellobear



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellobear/pseuds/cellobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Free! Kink Meme -- "Makoto and Haruka finger each other and get off on the general intimacy between them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer to you than myself

**Author's Note:**

> Did I take the love too far? How can you take the love too far? Friend, you cannot take the love too far.
> 
>  
> 
> _I took the love too far._
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3665037).

The shower water is warm and has been for the past half hour or so since they clambered in there together, tired and groaning, limbs creaking with the strain of a hard week and lack of sleep. Haruka’s shoulders and back and legs are sore from exertion, Makoto’s eyes feel strained and his thoughts are slow, and they lean against each other in the shower for support, craving the physical contact and sleep above pretty much anything else. But the steam that the water is throwing into the air is thick and suffocating in the best way, wrapping around them like a blanket and soothing their limbs and being generally dizzying.

Haruka’s got his head dipped with his mouth against Makoto’s neck, sucking lazy marks against his skin that don’t go deep enough to leave any lasting impression, more like open-mouthed kisses than anything else, but to be fair, he can’t be bothered to do much else. He breathes heavily as the water patters down against his back and Makoto’s fingers, long and thick, push in and out of him slowly, dragging against the edge of his hole before thrusting in with abandon. He whimpers against the skin of Makoto’s neck, presses his hard cock against the taller boy’s hip to spur him onward.

“Harder.” Haruka mumbles, and he whimpers as Makoto drags all the way out and circles his hole patiently as he speaks. “You need to do it harder, Makoto, _please_.” Makoto hums and leans down to kiss him, wet and hot and barely any coordination, and he slips his fingers back inside of Haruka’s heat, slowly adding a third finger and waiting for Haruka to readjust as he moans and rocks back on the fingers.

“You’re so cute, though.” Makoto mumbles against his temple, and he pushes his fingers in deep, deep enough to brush against Haruka’s prostate and make him tremble hard, mouth falling open against the skin of Makoto’s neck wantonly. “Rub against me if that makes it any better, but I’m in no mood for rushing, Haru.” His words are sweet but Haruka knows he’s being teased, and he nips at Makoto’s collarbone. He can feel Makoto’s length pressed against his stomach, just as eager and dripping as his own, and he feels the vague haze of an idea begin to burn in the back of his mind. Makoto takes that moment to thrust in roughly and he moans, the sounds of it reverberating off the shower walls, and he nearly forgets it all over again.

He reaches his hand back to loosely grip Makoto’s wrist, guising his movements as a physical plea for Makoto to move faster, harder, and when his fingers drag out again, he slides his own fingers against Makoto’s, gathers the excess lube on his own fingertips, and Makoto groans. “You feel so good, you know. It’s like you’re burning up from the inside.” He mumbles his words against the skin of Haruka’s neck, and Haruka tilts his head back, lost in the sensation of it, before remembering his mission. He withdraws his own lube-covered fingers and, while Makoto is distracted, reaches behind him and tentatively begins to rub at his boyfriend’s hole, and Makoto’s entire frame shudders like an earthquake.

“Let me take care of you, too.” Haruka mumbles before Makoto moves up to kiss him again, slipping his tongue against Haruka’s and licking whatever he can get to. “Let me feel you, too,” Haruka sighs into Makoto’s mouth, and his boyfriend only has to nod once for him to take action and slowly slip one finger past his entrance.

Makoto grunts and his own movements still for a moment, not nearly as prepared as Haruka, and they pause together for a moment or two under the warm spray of the shower, suspended in this moment of each other and burning need. Haruka pushes further in when Makoto gives him permission, and the slow thrust inward is smooth, and Makoto groans low against Haruka’s temple.

“You’re doing so good,” Haruka mutters against his neck as he begins to thrust, each movement aiming towards Makoto’s most sensitive point, and it only takes him once or twice to find it, leaving Makoto whimpering, his thighs shaking with the want of more contact. Haruka slides his own cock up against Makoto’s as he adds the second finger, times his thrusts with gentle grinding motions of his hips, and Makoto becomes entirely unraveled. “Moan in my ear, I want to hear it.”

Makoto’s laugh is shaky and embarrassed, and he mutters a quick, “H-Haru, c’mon,” before resuming his own motions, the dragging motions of their fingers inside of one another and the friction between their hips bringing both shockingly close to climax. Makoto gently bites Haruka’s earlobe and, despite himself, moans in a way that is pulled from his entire body, saturated by the pleasure burning in his hips and against his prostate, and Haruka forgets to breathe for a second.

Haruka places his free hand on the back of Makoto’s neck and leans up to slot their mouths together, hungry and desperate for each other, and Makoto sucks gently on his lower lip to keep himself from losing control entirely. Haruka whines into Makoto’s mouth and twists his fingers on his deep thrust inward, and Makoto freezes up abruptly, his mouth hanging open and breathing hard as he comes against Haruka’s stomach. Haruka thrusts in once or twice more to work him through it, but he groans and the tension in his body seems to loosen up after a moment, panting as he tries to recompose himself. Haruka waits patiently for him, dropping light kisses against his jawline and his cheeks, and when Makoto shakes himself out of it for the most part, he reaches down between them and grasps Haruka’s cock.

“Come for me.” He mumbles as he presses his forehead against Haruka’s, locking their eyes as he begins to thrust his fingers faster, harder, in perfect tandem to short, strong strokes against his cock, and Haruka can see the most ardent affection pooling in Makoto’s eyes, this overwhelming love that encompasses him as Makoto hits hard against his prostate and he cries out, reaching his own climax as he clings to Makoto’s shoulders.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and Makoto pulls his fingers out of him slowly, and he winces as they exit him completely. Makoto runs his knuckles gently across the small of his back, kissing his lips and his cheekbones, his temples, whispering sweet nothings like _So good, you did so good_ and _You’re so beautiful, Haru, you really are_ and _I can’t believe how lucky I am_. Haruka’s comfortable enough to bask in the tender light of that love, doesn’t want it to end, but Makoto eventually nudges his hip to get him to turn around and face the water from the shower.

Haruka leans back against Makoto’s chest and the taller boy’s arms wrap around his middle, the easy spray cleaning of what’s left of the come on Haruka’s stomach, and Makoto hugs him firmly, kissing the crook of his neck thoughtlessly. Haruka tilts his head and lays his arms over Makoto’s own, almost entirely sure he could fall asleep here if Makoto let him.

“I’m so proud of you.” Makoto says against his skin, traces it there with his lips like a tattoo of how adored, how cherished Nanase Haruka is, so everyone can see it and be filled with wonder. “I’m so proud of everything you do, Haru. Come to bed with me. You need rest.”

Haruka nods vaguely and Makoto kisses his cheek, letting his arms slip from around Haruka’s waist, reaching forward to shut off the water. The two of them get dried off and dressed for bed, between pausing for kisses and quiet nuzzling and basking in the presence of each other, but they eventually find themselves under the covers and slipping closer to unconsciousness as the seconds pass.

Makoto pulls Haruka close to his chest and sighs into his hair, and Haruka says quietly, “Makoto?”  
  
“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Haruka tells him, as quiet as he can manage it, because it doesn’t even seem to hold the amount of weight he wants it to, feels it doesn’t properly convey just how much he means it. He lifts one of Makoto’s hands and kisses his fingers, and says, “I really, really do.”

Makoto is silent for a moment as Haruka kisses each of his knuckles individually before he lets his wide palm settle back over Haruka’s chest, right where his heart beats against his ribs. Haruka feels it and can honestly say he’s never felt more at home.

“Goodnight.” They say to one another, knowing full well of the rich, expansive lives that their tired hands and weary hearts have built before them, and they sleep soundly with the reassurance of a grand future.


End file.
